Pearl Before Swine
by BlackMirror6
Summary: One-shot. Compelled by the will of her Lord, Bellatrix Lestrange enters the realm of the Volturi. Negotiations are short.


-I know a lot of you are going to hate this. Some of you might like it. I don't know if anyone else has ever tried it, I haven't paid attention, or really searched one like it out. I hope everyone reviews it, I even won't mind flamers. I expect at least one person to say 'that would never happen!' or 'you are full of S*** that could never happen like that!' etc. etc. But I'll tell you something: I don't care. I wrote this for my amusement and your enjoyment. So read, enjoy, or not, and review.

A Pearl Before Swine

The clicking of heels following a loud, but not alarming 'thud' from a heavy door's shut, and the sweet voice of a lady speaking in tour guide tones gave notion that Heidi had returned. How they admired her, that Heidi, who 'fished' and 'baited' unsuspecting prey to be delivered before a never-resting and methodical group. At first Heidi was expected eagerly, however seconds passed when the evidence of her catch, one single person, came into light and her arrival now became something to be, perhaps, met with cold, concerned eyes. Just one to share? This would bode with ill favor towards the group. Some might see it as a means of disrespect, however Heidi was granted the benefit of the doubt; perhaps this 'one' she brought to them would be something special, perhaps something not to devour. Yet with this insight, why would she continue with her façade?

"Right through here…" Heidi said, finishing an unheard sentence as she opened the doors to the Volturi.

She stepped in, leading the one she had gathered into the large chamber. Her red eyes looked at each attending member, beginning with Aro, and ending with Felix. Upon parting the doors, Heidi stepped aside to allow the one she had brought to enter. A female's frame slowly entered, her black shoes clicking against the marble floors. They were covered by a slender black dress, fanning slightly and elegantly tattered. A matching black, leather corset wrapped around the woman's thin waist. The sleeves of her dress appeared to be stitched on, separating, and yet it seemed to suit her. Her head was a spider web of black hair, built up more on one side and dripping down in a tangled, wavy, though seemingly purposeful mess. It draped over her shoulders, framed her youthful and lovely face, while ending down behind her back.

The woman looked to each member quickly, though unassumingly, with wickedly dark eyes and an aura about her that was both childish and chaotic. Her fainting red lips curved in a half-smile at the sight of them, and she let out a soft snort, a chuckle of sorts, at her situation. In her right hand she held a long, thin stick made of smoothed wood, its purpose yet unknown. She held it with her arm gone limp at her side. As Alec looked upon it, his first instinct was to call her a witch. He laughed internally at the silly prospect.

"What have you brought for us?" Demanded Marcus, the short silence growing too long for him.

"Bellatrix Lestrange." Said Heidi, the name bringing no air of recognition to the group of pale vampires.

Considerably, they seemed quite bored but for the fact that their hunter had brought her, quite possibly specifically, to their feet. Once introduced, Bellatrix gave a slight look to Heidi before taking a few more steps towards the center of the room. It would seem as though the tour guide had been asleep, blinking rapidly as if just waking up from such. She looked around to find herself back within the chamber, from where she could otherwise have sworn she had left. Bellatrix gave a knowing, satisfied smile to herself and her ego rose a few levels. She swayed her wand-held hand idly upon forming her thoughts of the group. Thus far, the only impressive thing she noticed about them was their chamber.

And even then, it wasn't anything she hadn't seen before.

The wand within her hand twitched vicariously, Bellatrix flicking it with her thumb against her hip without reason. This peculiarity caught the eye of Alec, and more particularly that of the newly awoken Heidi. It caused a reaction within her mind, the flickering of the stick within the spider-like woman's slender hands. A strange utterance of a foreign word, and a flash of light… The next thing Heidi knew, she was presenting one single bit of prey before a full room.

Well, perhaps 'full' was being a bit over-shot. Amidst the grand round room, so fine and built for what could only be named as 'nobility', stood there-in some few members of the group known only by certain circles as 'The Volturi'. Aro, Marcus, and Caius sat before all in throne-like seats, while Jane, Alec, and Felix stood to the side amongst themselves and their own particular ponderings. One being for six dark-eyed vampires; a limb for four, a head for the fifth, and the torso for the sixth. That could play out nicely, couldn't it? Still, this situation was rather peculiar to the seventh, Heidi.

"And what are you?" Spoke Aro, his dark eyes expressing an unhappy, and admittedly dissatisfied hunger.

His face, however, broke in a half-grin that stretched his paper-thin skin to a point where Bellatrix could imagine it tearing and breaking. In a way, he reminded her of her Dark Lord. The odd woman's messy haired head tilted slightly as a crooked smile played across her precarious face. They took no hint to the obvious danger, as why should they? Given their species, their type and demeanor, they held no reason to fear anything mortal.

"Some kind of which? Hah. It is very nearly Halloween, isn't it, in this mortal realm?" Continued Aro.

"Absolutely. She has the wand and the outfit, yet is missing the pointy hat and old wart on her nose." Commented Caius.

"And an absolutely ugly green face." Added Marcus. "Just a simple human playing her costume too early."

The six laughed in unison.

Bellatrix cocked her head about the room to gander at the laughing pale-faced, red-eyed beings. She could not be left out of a good joke, a good bout of laughter, it was one of her favorite things to do! So she joined in with her own cackle, and that caused the rest of them to laugh even more. What a group, thought the witch; so fun and unsuspecting. Heidi was the odd one out, it seemed. She watched Bellatrix as a mother hen watched a snake.

"Only the best witch could be chosen for this venture," Said Bellatrix, calling off her laughter and yet keeping her lofty smile.

For some reason, she beheld them all in an endearing curiosity. Aro turned to his fellow Volturi with renewed amusement through his eyes. Marcus seemed a little bored now, as while it was fun to joke and play, he was still very thirsty. Jane, as well, was having her mood grow put-out from this delay. She now scowled at the stranger before her, twitching inwardly. Were they to share this being? Or had Heidi more waiting outside? Jane detested not knowing. Control slipped that much more from her as she stood in darkness.

"So you are a witch!" Exclaimed Caius, throwing his arms half-way into the air, and naturally not believing the words he said. "Wonderful!"

"Indeed!" Agreed Aro, "Show us a magic trick, then." Snorted the old vampire.

Jane scoffed and glared over at Heidi, who only stood to watch the curiosity unfold before her. "Yes, Heidi has brought us a show without dinner. How fun this shall be."

Bellatrix smirked, her dark eyes looking up at Aro, while seeming to ignore the comment made by Jane. She had never been considered 'dinner' before, though to a pack of vampires, she supposed it was something near a compliment. Their tone with her brought about confusion within her. Had they truly thought her a mortal? No, that would be ridiculous. Surely the Dark Lord presented to them, an air of knowing that one of her kind would be arriving.

"Yes, show us your best 'Abra Kadabra', Miss Lestrange." Stated Caius.

Bellatrix cocked her head to the other side now. Such a strange request, and with a spell she had never heard of. Of course, he was a very old vampire. Perhaps his memory was leaving him. Or perhaps it was his accent.

"Do you mean 'Avada Kadavra', by chance? And whom to throw it on?" Bellatrix asked, then looking to each of the six faces before her.

Aro scoffed. "Yes, yes, play that trick. Felix, you would enjoy the spell, would you not?"

The boyish vampire stepped forward to the whim of his masters. He held little desire to take part of such foolishness, humoring three old vampires and a silly human. It was a task settled beneath him, yet if they should ask, who was he to deny? His deep seeded fear and bit of respect for the three compelled him step forward. His last steps, though he would not know it.

Bellatrix rose her wand. She loved that curse dearly, and should an audience request it, she was not one to turn them down. Her eyes darkened like a snakes, her smile thinned, and from her bitter, velvety voice she spoke the two words. A great green light shot with lightning speed to Felix, striking him in the chest. The youth flung back and off of his feet, glided a moment, before crashing down to the ground onto his back. His eyes remain open, fixed in a look of surprise. He was bitterly still and silent. Jane and Alec jerked idly to the side before his body hit the ground so as not to be trampled by his mindless indulgence.

Such an actor, that Felix, Jane thought. So eager to please that he would participate in childish games to amuse Aro, Caius, and Marcus. The five remaining, plus Heidi, looked onward and awaited for Felix to arise again. Impatiently, Jane kicked at the youth's shoulder, however nothing arose of her actions.

Aro, Caius, and Marcus stood from their thrones slowly to look down upon Felix. He seemed to be taking the attention for all it was worth. Though, that light from the wand, that could not easily have been pretended, could it?

"Don't bother, he is dead." Said Bellatrix, "I didn't know you would offer one of your own so willingly to death. Vampires are not so noble as they appear."

With her gift, Jane gazed at the fallen Felix and used it to test. He did not respond with even the faintest of twitches. He was truly dead. It was known through his lack of response, but better yet the air of death washed through the air from his body like a contagious disease that even they, an elite race, could catch. Her deep ruby eyes flashed upon Bellatrix with viciousness. The odd woman knew them to be vampires, and she had somehow managed to destroy one of their own. The gift roared from deep within Jane to attack Bellatrix's insanity-driven mind.

A prick in her brain, that was all it was. A frown produced from the witch but once the attempt was made and the burning sensation passed all through her body, Bellatrix replaced painful screams with an insane laughter. So the little vampire knew her own means of torture? It was quite unfortunate that her mental skills were focused onto a woman whose mind shifted so frequently. In the midst of the gleeful torture, Bellatrix rose her wand once again. This time, she was returning the courtesy, and called her favorite curse.

"Crucio!" she called, and a bright burst of red shot forth to catch the young Jane.

Bellatrix approached without hesitation to the newly writhing vampire. Her eyes widened as the curse was made stronger. She could become so easily lost within that one simple spell, so lost that she would seemingly fade from all reality until only she and her victim remained in darkness together. She connected to Jane greatly, after Jane's simple gift. The girl screamed and writhed most ungracefully on the stone floor with the witch standing over her. Bellatrix wriggled her fingers slowly, almost unseen, as she watched on and on.

"Enough of this!" Shouted Marcus from his perch, waving his arms as though attempting to cast a spell of his own.

Jane's screams rang through the great round room, echoing, pleading, and tortured. Having enough, Alec tackled Bellatrix down to stop the relentless torture sought to his sister. Murder was in his hands in that second, an unceremonious and merciless murder. He could feel his thin, cold fingertips grasp the witch's neck and squeeze until her head flew from her shoulders. He could feel them tear at her limbs until she was in six piles, while he let his own gift remain hidden in shadows so as never to aid this spell caster's agony. And just as his taste for immediate revenge and thirst was about to be granted, the woman to which he clung viciously became engulfed in a mysterious black smoke.

Her cackle could be heard, her witch's cackle, wherever the smoke went. It echoed through the chamber as her black cloud ran up near the ceiling and down along the walls. The vampires, the four of them now, chased the one witch. She weaved through their attempted traps, fired dark spells to knock them off of their course, and at the end, landed at the thrones.

"I'm getting the feeling you don't want me around." Noted Bellatrix as the rest of the vampires stopped in a circle around her. "This will not please the Dark Lord, as he had hoped to gather the allegiance of the vampires. But I suppose I shall have to come back empty handed, and with troubling news." Bellatrix said with a bit of a pout.

"We serve no one, we are the law-makers of our world, and no messenger of any 'Dark Lord' may change that!" Barked Aro.

"…pity." Replied Bellatrix.

There was never any hope for the vampires. One by one, Bellatrix let loose the Killing Curse upon each one. Certainly it was not all at an instant, and sure enough by the second one down the vampires knew what to look for. That did not halt their fate. It was clear by Lord Voldemort that should there be noncompliance by the vampires that they should die. Bellatrix was never one to refute an order, after all, and losing seven vampires that night would prove only an unimportant loss for the Death Eaters.

Enough time had passed for Bellatrix to gain or lose the alliance by now. Her travelling companion, Lucius Malfoy, arrived within the newly established chamber of death. Wide red eyes and blank, pale faces met him as he graced the room with his own elitist elegance. Bellatrix sat within the middle throne, slouching as usual, and awaiting Malfoy's coming.

"Are you finished here?" Asked Lucius in a bored fashion.

"Quite. They were all rather disappointing; holding such potential and yet nothing I could not do myself. Their stubbornness cost them their lives in the end. As it usually does." Replied Bellatrix.

Malfoy turned from the woman with distaste, she following soon after, and together they returned to their Dark Lord.

The End


End file.
